


Mikro, kaffe og hipsterkjærlighet

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [30]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, kaffe
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Isak lager kaffe til Even.





	Mikro, kaffe og hipsterkjærlighet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_and_ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/gifts).



Isak strekker seg i sengen og gjesper. Han plirer med øynene mot den skarpe strimen av sol som kommer inn mellom gardinene. Even ligger ved siden av ham, krummet mot ham med det ene låret over ham. Isak vrir seg forsiktig løs, langsomt for ikke å vekke ham. Han lager lave snorkelyder, søte, små prust hver gang han puster. Ansiktet hans er avslappet, vridd halvt ned i puten.

Han myser mot vinduet, lurer på hva klokken er. Mobilen ligger på nattbordet. Det lille lyset blinker hurtig og han kjenner vibrasjonen i hånden når han strekker seg etter den og løfter den opp. Han rynker på pannen når han ser det ripete glasset, det er Evens telefon, ikke hans egen. Med et sukk legger han den tilbake, før han kommer på at han skulle sjekke hvor mye klokken er. 10:25. Lørdag. Han setter seg opp og kjenner smerten som et lyn gjennom hodet idet han setter beina ned på det kalde gulvet. Føkk. Det ble nok en øl eller to for mye på festen hos Erlend i går, de hadde ikke vært hjemme før ved tre-tiden.

Han trenger kaffe. Kaffe fikser alt.

Det svimler for ham når han reiser seg og han må støtte seg på kjøkkenstolen ved det lille bordet et øyeblikk. På vaklende ben går han ut i kjøkkenet. Det er som vanlig rotete der, Even hadde laget middag i går og de hadde ikke rukket å rydde før de dro til Erlend. Litt planløst griper han en kasserolle og skyller den i kjøkkenvasken mens han ser oppgitt på den svidde bunnen i sausekjelen og på stabelen med skitne glass.

Kaffe. Når er det kaffe han må fokusere på.

I filterholderen på kaffetrakteren er det kaffe fra i går, det fuktige filteret har brune skjolder og den pudderaktige overflaten på kaffen har en fordypning der kaffen har rent ned. Med et vant vipp heller han filteret ned i søppelposen under vasken. Det lander med et fopp sammen med de mugne skivene fra matpakken Even fant i sekken sin i går, avskjæret fra grønnsakene og noen brune strimler gulrotskrell.

Han fyller kolben med vann før han han setter i et nytt filter og griper etter boksen med kaffe som står ved siden av trakteren. Føkk. Den er tom. Bare noen få kaffekorn ligger på bunnen av den. I kjøkkenskapet over vasken er det tomt for kaffeposer, bare Evens lapp med påminnelsen om å kjøpe ny kaffe ligger der med et hånlig hjerte mot ham.

Oppgitt himler han med øynene mot taket før han skuler bort på Evens kaffemaskin. Han fikk den til jul av foreldrene sine, selvfølgelig var det en gave til dem begge, men Isak har for lengst gitt opp å lære seg å bruke den. Han kunne selvsagt ikke nøye seg med enkel kapselmaskin med to knapper, nei, dette er en maskin i børstet stål med kaffepulveret i en latterlig, liten sil med løse deler, og en melkesteamer som etter hver bruk må rengjøres etter et fem-punkts-liste, kaffebønnene må kvernes i en bråkete kvern som står ved siden av.

Nei. Han trenger kaffe, ikke et føkkings lokomotiv.

Rådvill ser han i skapene. Kanskje de har en kaffepose et annet sted, i en skuff, i et annet skap, i kjøleskapet, i fryseren? Hjertet gjør et lite hopp når han finner en pose kaffe i fryseren, men lander brutalt igjen når han ser det er fancy bønner til kaffemaskinen. Med et sukk smekker han igjen døren til fryseren og ser seg rundt.

Termokannen. Den står på benken. Kjapt rister han på den, den skvalper! Han åpner korken og ser ned i den.

Kaffe. Den er halvfull med kaffe.

Grumsete, brun kaffe, knapt nok lunken når han forsiktig stikker fingeren ned i den.

Tvilende stirrer han ned i den før han heller den i en kopp. Ansiktet vrir seg i en grimase når han smaker på den. Den er kald, ikke iskald, men romtemperert kald, sånn at all smaken fyller munnhulen og blir der, ingen bedøvende virkning av nedkjølte smaker eller brennende hete.

Så faller blikket på mikrobølgeovnen. Han kikker ned på koppen han holder i hånden og trekker på skuldrene før han fyller den med kaffe og setter den på fatet i ovnen. Den burde hatt en vask, ser han. Det er små flekker av uidentifiserbar sprut på veggene, og fatet har merker etter noe, kanskje tomatsuppen han varmet litt for lenge tidligere i uken.

Ett minutt burde holde. Utålmodig trommer han med fingrene mot benken mens han stirrer på koppen som roterer bak glassdøren. Det er nesten hypnotiserende å følge hanken med blikket, se at den snurrer rundt, kanskje det er ei greie på insta, lurer han på, en sånn hjerneorgasmegreie.

Han skvetter til når mikrobølgeovnen plinger og lyset på innsiden slokner. Han holder på å brenne seg på koppen når han tar den ut, den er iallfall varm, kan han konstatere.

Prøvende tar han en slurk. Det svir når han brenner tungen sin, men smaken er helt grei, mye bedre enn den kalde kaffen.

Han kjenner allerede hvordan den varme væsken lindrer hodepinen når den glir nedover halsen i små støt. Sikkert en placebovirkning, men det spiller ingen rolle, det hjelper.

Kaffe. Han fikk kaffe.

Plystrende heller han resten av kaffen fra termosen over i en annen kopp og setter den i mikroen. Han smiler og finner det lille brettet, plasserer sin egen kopp der, sammen med et par kjeks fra en pakke Maryland cookies han kom på at han hadde i sekken sin, næring på lesesalen. Når ovnen plinger igjen setter han Evens kopp på brettet før han forsiktig bærer den ut på soverommet.

Stille setter han brettet på nattbordet før han kryper opp i sengen til Even og smyger seg inntil ham. Han har snudd seg og ligger med ryggen mot Isak nå, klamrer seg fast til dynen og mumler noe når Isak legger seg om ryggen hans. Han mumler noe uforståelig mot puten. Håret hans kiler når Isak kysser ham i nakken, små kyss gjennom det halvlange håret. Han blåser forsiktig mot det for å komme nærmere den varme huden.  
“Mmm.” Even vrir seg mot ham, en stille bevegelse gjennom hele kroppen, en siste vridning med hoftene mot ham.  
“Hei.” En svak lukt av svette og fest kommer i et pust fra dynen når han løfter den for å komme nærmere, en blanding av alkohol, svette, røyk, noe udefinert, men likevel en klart definerbar post-party-kroppslukt.  
“Jeez.” Even tar seg til pannen når han vrir seg rundt. “Hva er egentlig klokken?”  
“Sånn halv elleve, tror jeg.”  
“Herregud. Husker du når vi kom hjem?”  
Isak fniser mot grimasen i ansiktet hans. “Omtrent tre, tror jeg. Husker du ikke, eller?” sier han spøkefullt.  
“Huske? Er det noe å huske?” spør Even med påtatt redsel.  
“Nei, ass, jeg vet ikke jeg? Er det det?”  
“Nja, kanskje?” Isak hever et øyenbryn mot ham.  
“Dust.” Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et glis.  
Isak ler mot ham. “Du var bare litt godfull. Sånn søt og full.”  
“Uhum.” Even ser seg rundt. “Men du. Har du kaffe?”

Han gnir seg i pannen. “Jeg trenger kaffe ass.”  
“Kanskje.” Isak hever pannen og smiler så vidt.  
“Nei, Isak. Kaffe først. Vær så snill.” Han ser opp mot Isak gjennom øyenvippene. 

Isak flirer og setter seg opp for å strekke seg etter brettet med kaffe. Han setter det mellom dem i sengen. 

“Wow, kaffe på sengen og greier.” Even setter seg opp i sengen og ler mot ham. De sitter med kryssede bein på hver sin side av brettet. Isak griper koppen sin og tar en god slurk. Kaffen er fortsatt varm, gir fortsatt den samme lindrende følelsen når han drikker den. Han lukker øynene og nyter følelsen av å våkne litt mer, slapper av og kjenner varmen fra koppen mot fingrene. 

“Fy faen, hva er dette for noe?” Evens stemme skjærer gjennom rommet. Han sitter som frosset med koppen i den ene hånden og ser på Isak med et forvridd ansiktsuttrykk. Munnen er halvåpen og tungen stikker ut mellom leppene.  
“Hæ?” Isak ser forvirret på ham.  
“Hva er det i denne kaffen?” Even ser ned i koppen. “Herregud, for en helt forferdelig smørje!” Han snurper munnen og leppene sammen som om det var syre han nettopp drakk. “Sur og jævlig!” Han roterer koppen og ser på Isak. “Denne er ikke fersk?”  
“Nei… den er fra i går, tror jeg?” Isak ser undrende på Even.  
“I går??”  
“Ja, den var på kannen. Jeg varmet den i mikroen”, sier han og trekker på skuldrene, hva er greia, liksom?  
“Har du varmet kaffe i mikrobølgeovnen, Isak?” Even ser forferdet på ham.  
“Ja? Var det feil?”  
“Feil? Om det var feil? Det er feil på så mange plan at jeg mangler ord!” sier Even. “Det… det… det er bare FEIL!”  
Han rister på hodet. “Seriøst, Isak, kaffe i mikrobølgeovnen? Kaffe fra i går?”  
“Ja, vi var tom for kaffepulver.” sier Isak, han skjønner ikke helt hva Even bråker om.

Even stirrer på ham. “Vi har da masse kaffe?”  
“Nei? Jeg lette overalt?”  
“Jeg hadde jo med fire poser hjem fra jobb går!” Even tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “De står i en pose i gangen. Husker du ikke du snublet over dem da vi kom hjem i natt?”  
“Men det er jo hele bønner!” protesterer Isak. “De kan jo ikke brukes i kaffetrakteren.”  
“Isak, det står en kaffekvern ved siden av kaffetrakteren.” Stemmen hans er rolig tålmodig.  
“En kaffekvern?”  
“Du heller kaffen oppi, setter på lokket og trykker på knappen. Så bruker du den kaffen i trakteren akkurat som vanlig.”  
“Åh. Jeg trodde det bare gikk an å bruke den til den hipstermaskinen din, jeg.”  
“Det er en vanlig kaffekvern som kan kverne kaffen i 32 forskjellige malingsgrader. Dessuten er det ikke en hipstermaskin. Det er en Gaggia Classic.”  
“Det er vel strengt tatt en hipstermaskin.”  
“Det er det ikke. Det er en billig og bra maskin som lager god kaffe.”  
“Nå høres du ut som en selger.”  
“Men den ER bra, da.”

Isak smiler og bøyer seg frem mot Even og kysser ham. Leppene hans smaker kaffe, en litt sur smak, når han kjenner etter. “Da foreslår jeg at du går og lager kaffe til oss på det fantastiske vidunderet ditt, så ligger jeg her og holder sengen varm i mens.”  
“Du vil ikke være med for å lære?”  
“Tror ikke jeg er så lærnem, ass.”  
Even flirer mot ham. “Ikke på kaffe, iallfall.”

Kaffe. Lærnem eller ikke. Uansett får han kaffe.

**Author's Note:**

> Det er vel ingen sak å få fersk kaffe hele døgnet når man har en Even til å ordne den❤️
> 
> \- men kaffe i mikroen er...ikke greit. Ikke. Greit.


End file.
